Réapparition
by MariaCrimson
Summary: Que s'est-il passé entre la disparition de Vaati dans Minish Cap, jusqu'à sa réapparition dans Four Swords Adventure? Cet OS raconte ma version des faits.


_**Titre :**__ Réapparition._

_**Disclamer :**__ Pasamwa, même si j'aimerais bien. Vaati appartient à ses créateurs. (Je n'ai pas assez de sous pour leur racheter, malheureusement. Mais je ne perds pas espoir ! =p)_

_**Rating :**__ hum... Je dirais K+, parce que le sujet n'est pas super joyeux. (En même temps, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire autre chose que des trucs qui tourne en comique, j'essaye pour cet OS là. XD)_

_**Note :**__ Cet OS raconte le moment entre la disparition de Vaati dans Minish Cap, jusqu'à sa réapparition dans Four Swords __Adventure__._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Froid... Noir... Douleur...

Ce fut mes premières pensées... Je n'essaye même pas d'ouvrir les yeux en premier lieu, sentant qu'autour de moi, l'obscurité m'entoure. Tout mon corps me fait mal, et j'essaye en vain de me souvenir du pourquoi et du comment je suis ici. Seul et dans un endroit noir et froid...

Je me force à ouvrir doucement les yeux, essayant de scruter la noirceur qui m'entoure. Mes pensées se mettent doucement en place, me révélant comment je me suis retrouvé ici. Un garçon... Blond... La force que je convoitais tant... Elle m'a échappé des mains, tout ça à cause du même garçon et d'un... chapeau ? Non... ce n'était pas exactement un chapeau, mais mon ancien maître, Exelo.

Je me souviens aussi de... de ma défaite, contre eux. Ils voulaient... Sauver la princesse... Et sauver Hyrule aussi... Et moi... tout ce que je voulais, c'étais la force... Être puissant, être reconnu. Les ténèbres, cette forme qu'elles avaient prise sur moi... J'ai d'ailleurs retrouvé ma forme humaine, mes cheveux me chatouillant un peu la joue. Et étrangement, j'ai gardé ma forme de sorcier Hylien, pas celle de Minish, que j'ai surement perdue pour toujours. Bah, ce n'était pas une grande perte...

Je bouge un peu, retenant difficilement un gémissement de douleur. Mon corps me fait mal, mes bras, mes jambes, ma tête... Et mes membres semblent être retenus parce quelque chose... Une migraine me prend les tempes, m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Mais je ne sais pas comment. Mon corps refuse de bouger, comme emprisonné. Essayant de bouger un bras, j'entends un bruit étrange. Je le bouge encore une fois, dans une grimace de douleur, et reconnais distinctement un bruit de chaine. Je suis emprisonné, dans un endroit que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître.

Je ne comprends plus rien. Mais où suis-je ? Mes yeux parcourent vainement l'obscurité, mais je ne trouve rien qui pourrait me renseigner un tant soit peu sur l'endroit où je me trouve.

« Tu veux sortir hein ? »

-Que... Quoi ?

Je sursaute un peu en entendant la voix, qui semble résonner dans ma tête. Mais le plus étrange, c'est ma propre vois, éraillée, faible, comme si je n'avais pas parlé depuis longtemps... c'est vrai, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici...

« Ne me cherche pas autour de toi, je ne suis pas matériel. »

-Un... Esprit alors? De quoi ?

« Hé hé... Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu veux sortir ?»

-Parce que... tu peux m'aider ?

« Bien sur. »

Je fronce un peu les sourcils. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, mais sa voix, qui me dit quelque chose, me réconforte un peu. Et puis, c'est surement la seule personne qui peut m'aider...

-Oui... Mais je suis attaché...

« Ce n'est pas un grand problème. »

Je sens alors les chaines tressaillir, et une lumière apparaît. Je ferme à demi mes yeux, éblouie, et je remarque que mon environnement est... vide... Il n'y a rien, juste une pièce en pierre, et ces chaines qui me retiennent. Je ne connais pas cet endroit, mais il me semble en même temps familier... Comme si je l'avais déjà vu...

-Mais... Où est-ce que je suis ?

« Dans un cachot magique. Créé par l'épée que le héros à porté. Mais tu dois le connaître, car tu l'a toi-même détruit il y a un moment déjà... »

-Quoi ? Le... Coffre ?

« C'est ça. Ne bouge pas.»

J'obéis à la voix, essayant de réfléchir à la situation. Alors je me trouvais dans le coffre qui retenait les monstres... Le même coffre que j'avais détruit pour essayer de trouver la Force, alors qu'elle était devant mon nez...

Les chaines tressautaient de plus en plus sous l'insistance de la flamme qui les rongeait doucement. Je pousse alors un cri de douleur en sentant le feu me ronger un peu le bras, les fers qui me retenaient prisonnier disparaissant dans un sifflement de métal en fusion.

Je tombe au sol, me tenant le bras. Je tremble un peu, serrant les dents devant la brûlure. Je reste un moment ainsi, alors que la voix ne me dit plus rien. La douleur se calme, j'essaye de me relever. Jetant un regard vers le haut, je remarque qu'il est d'un noir insondable, comme s'il n'y avait pas de plafond. Je pousse un petit soupir, alors que la lumière décline doucement.

« Je vais te laisser... IL ne tardera surement pas à venir te délivrer. »

-Il ? Qui ça ?

« Hé hé... Tu verras bien. »

Je croise les bras et m'adosse au mur. Quelqu'un viendra donc me chercher, mais je ne sais dans combien te temps... L'obscurité m'entoura de nouveau de plus en plus, et je vis, dans une dernière lueur, une ombre se profiler sur le mur. C'était l'ombre de quelqu'un que je connais... Un garçon avec un chapeau... Et une tunique que je reconnais entre mille.

-Link...

Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi son ombre est ici, mais c'est bien connu, l'ombre d'une personne est sa partie rattachée aux ténèbres. Donc ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici, mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

Je souris un peu, lâchant un petit rire qui m'est propre. Les ténèbres reviennent toujours, et je serais de nouveau dans la partie. Et cette fois, j'espère bien gagner !

Le temps passa sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, toutes les heures se ressemblaient pour moi. Je devenais de plus en plus impatient. Mais un beau jour, j'entends un léger murmure... Mes oreilles frémissent, et je me relève pour me poster au milieu de la pièce vide. Une joie malsaine s'empare de mon cœur, alors qu'un grand sourire vient s'afficher sur mon visage. Une faible lumière semble apparaître d'en haut, et elle commence à grossir.

Le vent fait tourbillonner mes cheveux, et je l'utilise pour monter vers la source de lumière. En m'approchant, je remarque qu'elle à la forme d'une fente, surement celle de l'épée de quatre. Je sors de ma prison dans un rire, remarquant avec mépris les quatre personnes se trouvant en face de moi. Elles ne me voient pas, car à peine sortit que j'invoque un golem pour les tenir occupés. Je les fixe un instant, retrouvant un vieil ennemi qui venait de se retrouvé séparé en quatre personnes, qui essayaient vainement de combattre ensemble.

Mon golem leur donne du mal, mais je ne m'en occupe plus, appréciant le soleil et le vent sur mon visage. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti ça... Je jette un dernier regard au soit disant Héros, avant de remarquer l'ombre qui me faisait signe plus loin. Je m'approche de lui, retrouvant la personne qui m'avait délivré des chaines.

-Bienvenue ici ! Me fit-elle avec un sourire, avant de me dire d'un signe de le suivre.

Je hoche la tête et me pose à terre, le suivant de près dans un monde qui ne tarderait pas à plonger dans les ténèbres que j'adorais tant...

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_Et voilà !_

_La suite, vous la connaissez surement, elle est dans le jeu de Four Swords __Adventure__ (ou dans le manga pour ceux ou celles qui l'ont lu.)_

_Je me suis d'ailleurs inspiré de celui-ci, et non du jeu. (Manque de personne pour jouer à plusieurs, hélas. T_T)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plût, je sais que c'est court, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! _

_Bye et merci d'avoir lu!_


End file.
